Perfection
by gravihag
Summary: Everyone needs things in their life. Things like acceptance, friends, the basic needs for survival. Pip started with nothing and strived hard to attain those things. But how much can someone endure by themselves? PipxDamien. M for later chapters.
1. dreams just aren't enough

Disclaimer: I don't own south park. Sad day. Read and review!!

O

Pip shut and locked the front door finally getting home, but far from getting to bed. He wanted to eat, but didn't want to waste the time on actually making something so he settled for a nutra-grain bar. "Eww…cherry." He mumbled sadly. Figuring out in his head as he munched on the rather untasty thing and making his way to the bedroom, he could be in bed by three. Which would give him three and a half hours of sleep before he would have to get up and start another day. With a ten page paper to write, a chemistry test to study for, and a debate rally to prepare for he felt like collapsing already. Ignoring his bed however he sat at his desk and started to work.

Things were different from grade school. A small fortune that belonged to his family was found and in ninth grade he moved into a one bedroom house about a mile outside of South Park. His quest for approval never stopped and after years of slaving to school work he'd gotten what he wanted from the teachers. The only person who triumphed his intelligence was Kyle Brovloski, and Pip would never dream of being smarter than him. Kyle respected him for being as smart as he had become and that had brought him a small ring of friends as well as working at Tweek's family coffee shop. Mostly consisting of Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Butters, Tweek, and Craig. The only reason Craig was in the group was because of Tweek. He called them friends but he always felt like a third party, between work at Tweeks coffee shop and school. But still, if he really needed something he finally had someone to call.

The time ticked on and finally he got up to wash his face ready to crawl in bed. Very asleep before his head hit the pillow.

O

The alarm went off and Pip smacked around trying to shut it off. He felt like he hadn't slept at all and contemplated hitting the snooze. But he knew if he hit it once, he'd hit it again and end up being late. Punctuality was important and he had a perfect record. Cold morning showers were a habit of his, making his body wake up quickly. Dressing, breakfast, his bag, and he was off to school.

It was mid November and still warm enough to walk with a thick pea coat and hat. His hair was long enough to cover his ears keeping his face warm. The exercise kept him in good shape so he didn't mind the cold. He was tall, like in the pictures of his father, and thin like his mother. Depending on the week and how much time he had to eat he occasionally looked anorexic. He tried to stay healthy because people's questions made him uneasy. Being confronted and people worrying about him bothered him.

He enjoyed his morning walk to school, listening to his IPod. It was really the only 'Pip' time he had. He felt a bit childish but music was just words put into feeling right? His favorite song played out his feelings so well, and it was nice to think that someone else had thought what he thought.

This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I´ll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we´re meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So Ill be holdin' my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with

Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
Theres gotta be somebody for me like that.

Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
Theres gotta be somebody for me out there.

Aside from the fact that he finally had friends and the praise of many for his intellect, he still felt empty and alone. Striving to reach whatever he was missing. He was happy to think he wasn't the only one.

O

So what did you think? Let me know by submitting a review. (Hint: the more reviews I get the quicker the chapters come out.  )


	2. stranger things have happened

HI! I don't own anything, just the idea!!

O

Pip didn't like surprises. It probably stemmed from when his parents surprised him by sending him away for the summer and then they died, leaving him stuck in American all by himself. Having no family to claim him or send him money to return to an empty home. So when he got to school he was not happy with the surprise of a new student joining them. Well…not so new, and not so unhappy, just the surprise factor. "Damien." He said to the boy standing next to his locker.

"Good morning Pip."

Damien was the son of the devil, literally. And he was the only person who showed an ounce of humanity towards him as a child. Funny how a literal demon child was the one fond memory he had from grade school. Even though he hadn't seen him since they were eight, or whatever age Damien actually was, he could tell it was him just by looking. It was the eyes. They were pitch black, deep almost wanting to draw you in and happily get lost in them. He was a few inches taller than Pip with more muscle yet a lean build. Clad in all black of course. The messenger bag confused him though. "What are you doing here?"

"I've decided to go to school. Hell gets boring sometime and I figured I would give this a crack."

"Oh, alright." Pip unbuttoned his jacket and put it in his locker along with his hat. "Well then, why are you here at my locker?"

"I hear you live by yourself." He had no idea how he would hear that but he figured the son of Satan probably knew a lot of random things. "I need a place to stay while I do this school thing and the parents of everyone else would say no, so I figured I would stay with you if that's alright."

'_Like I would say no to someone who could easily light me on fire with his mind…oh no, I wonder if he can hear me.' _"Um…I guess that's alright with me. I mean, I'm rarely home as it is so you'd be by yourself a lot." Pip thought he might be dreaming. Because honestly, the son of Satan asking you to be a roommate is a little off the charts. But the bell rang and he realized he wasn't dreaming.

"I won't mind. I just don't want to have to go back and forth to hell all the time. It defeats the purpose of leaving."

"Well, I don't work tonight so I can help you move in." It was all very strange he'd have to admit but it seemed like a good idea. The likely hood of anyone else letting him move in was slim. Not that he had an extra room or anything. They could figure that out later however.

O

Damien ended up having the same schedule as Pip aside from the fact that he hadn't attended school since third grade. He was incredibly smart, mostly because he was centuries old and had been around while most of the stuff they were learning was created. The teachers were a little disturbed by his presence, yet who could blame him. Last time he was here it ended in his father beating the crap out of Jesus Christ just to win a betting pool. And a lot of people were set on fire. He stayed quiet though the slight buzz of chatter was dropping his name left and right. Pip wondered what would happen when they found out he was to be living with him.

At lunch Pip kept mostly to himself although he sat with Kyle and their group. Cartman still called him 'frenchie' and Pip called him a douche in his mind. Damien sat off by himself at the other end of the cafeteria.

"What is he doing here? He doesn't need to go to school. If I didn't need to be here I sure as hell wouldn't be." Stan questioned not sounding mean, just curious.

"His I.Q. surpasses mine so he doesn't have anything more to learn." Kyle commented thumbing his way through his Chemistry book and eating his sandwich.

"I swear," Cartman said muffled through his overly stuffed fat mouth. "If this is another fight thing I'm gonna to be major pissed off."

"He was bored."

They all turned to Pip, who wasn't really paying attention to them; he just wanted them to talk about something else so he could concentrate on the book he was reading.

"You talked to it?" Cartman asked.

"Him, not it, fatass."

"God Damnit Kyle shut your Jew mouth." He shoved a chicken finger in his mouth. "I'm not fat for the last god damn time. I'm big boned."

"Yeah, like a brontisoris." Stan muttered.

"OI!"

"Anyway, he is bored?" Kyle continued as Stan and Cartman started to argue.

"Yes. He said he got bored with hell and wanted to give a crack at school. Oddly enough as it is."

Stan picked up his plate and threw it and its contents of meatloaf and green beans right into Cartmans face.

"Time to go?" Kyle asked getting up.

"I believe it is." Pip stood as well mimicking their weekly routine. At least once a week Stan and Cartman would start a food fight and if they left quickly enough they wouldn't get anything on them.

O

After the last class Pip found Damien waiting by his locker again. "So car, bus?"

"Oh, I walk to school. Do you have a jacket?" Pip asked retrieving his own from the locker.

"No. Which was mindless of me considering it is South Park, the coldest freaking place in the world."

"Well, we can stop at the store on the way home and get one. And whatever else you need. It's not that far from here so you'll only be cold for a bit."

"Where do you live?"

They left the school together, the buses and any drivers already gone. "About a mile outside of town. It's about three miles from here."

"And you walk every day?"

"Yeah. Buses don't pick up that far out and I don't have a car. It's okay though, I like to walk." He moved to pull out his IPod then stopped. He didn't want to shut Damien out that would be rude, so in a slightly awkward silence they made their way to the small strip mall.

Damien bought a pea coat, short double button and black. It looked good on him. He got a white scarf which contrasted nicely against all the black. He bought a few toiletries as well and they headed home.

"I can get you another key made, because like I said I'm not always here. I have a cat, Rufie, I didn't name her that's how she came. She can be outside or inside it doesn't matter. Kitchen, living room pretty self explanatory, bathroom is down the hall on the left, and my bedroom is on the right. Now I not sure where you are going to sleep, I mean the couch is fine but I do have a king size bed and I don't move in my sleep. But you can choose whatever you want." He walked over to the fridge putting in the cream he bought for his coffee. Unlike most of the strange things America had to offer the difference between coffee and tea was drastic and wonderful. He was sure the British didn't know what they were missing. He eyed the contents of the fridge. "I guess I should probably go food shopping or something. There isn't much in here."

Damien came up behind him glancing over his shoulder. "Do you eat?"

Pip chuckled and shut the door. "I do just not any real food. I don't have the time mostly. Hopefully you like Cherry Nutragrain bars."

"Cherry is a disgusting flavor."

"It figures, I hate it too but it's the only flavor I have left. I guess we could order in tonight till I go shopping."

"Sounds fine." Damien nodded and started exploring around the house. Trailing his hand across the furniture and down the walls leading back to the bedroom. "It's big enough for the both of us." He yelled down the hall.

'_Great, he is living with me and now he is sleeping with me. Life is strange.'_ "Alright." Pip answered. '_This is going to be interesting.'_

O

Let me know what you think!!


	3. ode to the shitty wok

DISCLAIMER: I killed Matt and Trey and stole all the rights to South Park. Also I ground them into Chili and force fed it to your gerbil. Just kidding.

O

Pip didn't think that he would have adjusted so well to living with someone else after spending his life practically alone. At first it was strange to come home to a meal and not just a nutragrain bar or heated left over take out. Damien could cook strangely enough, and he was good at it too. Three weeks passed each night with Pip coming home to find Damien had something cooked which led to Pip playfully complaining about getting fat. "No, fat is the Cartman asshole. You could use some extra weight bean pole." He'd comment back. No one knew they lived together, after the first week they all figured he wasn't setting up for the apocalypse and pretty much forgot he was there. He still sat by himself at lunch 'observing' everyone else he claimed. If Pip didn't have to work they would meet up at the lockers and walk home together. Another thing that surprised Pip was that no matter how unsocial you'd think Damien would be he was extremely talkative. It gave a new light to the dull life Pip was living, a dull life he had been unaware of before.

Pip opened the door and was slightly disappointed at the lack of the smell of dinner. Work was hectic as Tweek had spazzed at a customer he claimed was an underpants gnome. In actuality it was a midget. Coffee had been thrown everywhere, thankfully no one was burned, but it made for a nasty clean up. He walked to the kitchen setting his things on the counter.

"How was work?"

Pip turned around as Damien walked into the kitchen with his jacket on. "Eh, Tweek spazzed as usual. Nothing different than normal." He began to take off his own jacket. "Going somewhere?"

"Yeah." Damien walked towards him and rezipped his jacket. "We are going to the movies."

"The movies? I can't I have homework."

"It took me fifteen minutes to do, you can do it when we get back."

"But what about dinner?" Pip asked, his stomach poking at him for some food.

"That would be before the movie. Its only seven, movie starts at 9:15." Damien put his hand the small of Pips back gently guiding him towards the door.

"But,"

"No. When was the last time you saw a movie?"

"Uh," He tried to answer but he was pretty sure the Lord of the Rings was the last movie he actually watched, and that was right after it came out.

Damien turned around locking the house behind them. "You need to get out and have some fun."

"Alright. What are we going to see?"

"That my friend is a surprise. Now, where do you want to eat?"

O

They ended up going to the City Wok, which turned into a comical meal when they were greeted with 'Hello welcome to shitty wok,' which Damien had never heard before. Every five minutes he would start laughing again repeating it in his bad attempt at sounding Chinese. Which in turn would make Pip start to giggle and people would stare at them. The movie however started a small issue. "No, no, no."

"It's not going to be that scary."

Pip cocked an eyebrow at him with a look that said 'the name is dead space. It's a movie about freakish alien zombies based off a video game that was rated M for mature.' "I don't do well with scary."

"I'm much scarier than anything that will be in the movie and you live with me."

"Damien…"

"Please, please, please." Pip thought it slightly funny that the literal anti-Christ was begging him to watch a scary movie with him. "I'll hold your hand if you get scared."

"It's not during the movie I'm afraid of; I want to be able to sleep."

"Puh-leeeeaaaassse."

"Ugh." He was so out of character it made Pip nauseous. "Fine, but if I can't sleep I will wake you up and make you play Parcheesi with me. Understood?"

Damien flinched at the word Parcheesi, a game he detested more than anything in the world. "Alright."

Pip inwardly cursed that his Parcheesi threat hadn't won in his favor._ 'I guess it won't be that bad. It's just a movie.'_

O

While Damien was pretty sure it was one of the 'coolest movies you humans have come up with' Pip was positive he would never sleep again. About two thirds of the movie he spent hiding behind Damien's shoulder trying to think of anything else but the sounds from the screen. It didn't work very well. But he didn't want Damien to think it bothered him so much, for Pete's sake he was almost 17 and it was just a movie. Just an insanely scary movie…that made him want to curl up in a ball and hide. The whole walk home Damien raved about how the special effects were so good he could almost believe it, while Pip looked over his shoulder every 2 seconds.

O

"Done." Pip shut his notebook and yawned looking to the bed. Damien was already asleep on his side next to the wall. Going to the bathroom to quickly wash his face and change he slid into bed as well. He closed his eyes, his body very tired and wanting to sleep but his mind was reeling with the awful sounds of men being killed by zombie aliens and the few short images he had seen of the movie. His attempt to block them out only ended with his mind running wild and creating more and more things to freak him out. He opened his eyes analyzing all the shadows on the wall, checking to see if anything was moving. '_Oh for heaven's sake Pip.' _He thought trying to calm himself down. '_You are not five years old, now go to sleep.'_ However he found himself still wide awake forty five minutes later. Rolling over to face the unfazed sleeper next to him Pip began to poke at Damien's shoulder. "Excuse me sir, I think you owe me a game of Parcheesi." Damien stayed asleep. "Damien, I can't sleep. I told you I'd get scared." Nothing. He rolled over to face the door again feeling defeated and very exhausted at this point. The bed moved from Damien's side and Pip let out a small squeak when he felt Damien's arm grab him by the waist and pull him back against Damien's chest.

"You're fine." He said quietly against the top of Pip's head arm still tucked around his waist. "I've got you, so stop worrying about the zombie things and get some sleep, okay?"

Pip was absolutely frozen but he let out a small "Alright." Damien's body was very warm against him and though his mind told him not to, he snuggled closer to the other boy. His brain shutting off completely he quickly fell asleep.

O

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? Let me know. Also, who wants to guess at the next chapter, huh? I want to know what you think!!


End file.
